Dagon Greyjoy II.
Dagon Greyjoy II. is the son of Dagon, and Quella Greyjoy making him a member of House Greyjoy. Dagon Greyjoy II. would be born the first child of his father Dagon of whom at the time of his birth was ninth in the line of succesion leaving Dagon Greyjoy II. tenth in the line of succesion and thus quite far down the path to leadership. During his youth Dagon Greyjoy II. would be quite close to his cousin of similar age in the form of Theon Greyjoy and his life would be changed dramtically when he accompanied his cousin Theon on a reaving into the west and Theon was taken prisoner after a failed reaving. Dagon would escape this captivity due to his cousins help and smuggled himself back to the Iron Islands being welcomed back with relatively open arms but his father barely recegnized that anything had happened. Dagon Greyjoy II. would fight in the Invasion of Harrenhall where he would fight alongside his cousin Victarion Greyjoy II of whom remained his best friend and together the two would have a lot of success. Dagon Greyjoy II. would remain in Harrehall following the victory of Euron Greyjoy and placed in an increasingly influencial position in the city he was forced to deal with the arrival of Lucernian agents into the city of which he was unable to stop from murdering several members of House Greyjoy and trapping the remainder within Harrenhall. History Dagon Greyjoy II. would be born the first child of his father Dagon of whom at the time of his birth was ninth in the line of succesion leaving Dagon Greyjoy II. tenth in the line of succesion and thus quite far down the path to leadership. Early History The Raid The Iron Fleet had become brazen in its actions during Theon Greyjoy's youth, and on one such raid of the area west of the Rhine, and very near to Stormwind Theon was brought with the raiding crew in order to see it in action. The captain of the ship had been ordered to raid the area south of Westbridge, and had taken those commands very liberally when he went all the way south to the rich countryside east of Stormwind. Attacking this area was forbidden because the leadership of the Iron Islands wanted to take Lorderon and when they did they would need Lucerne as an ally against the very hostile forces of Gondor, and Arnor. The captain disregarded this and they made landing in the area where the Port of Stormwind stands now, but at the time it was the neutral village of Mul. As the raiders landed Theon waited on the boat for them to return but two days went by and still noone returned. Eventually a group of men at arms from Stormwind arrived led by Eddard Starke at the location and took young Theon into captivity, but Theon was able to hide his friend and cousin Dagon Greyjoy II. and thus Dagon was not captured and hid himself in the wilds. House Starke who had destroyed the raiding party, and then captured young Theon sent a letter to the Iron Islands suggesting that they not return to raiding this area of Lucerne if they wanted one of their princes back, and by this point Dagon Greyjoy II. found his way to the nearest major port of the area in Castamere where he would smuggle himself back to the Iron Islands. The letter was sent back with a response from Balon Greyjoy who didn't want to make an enemy of Lucerne since he down the road saw a great possibility in trade with them once he took control of Lorderon. In order to keep the peace he offered Theon as a gift to House Starke, and an olive branch to let them know he wanted nothing of harm to come to Lucerne. The leadership of House accepted the gift and Theon Greyjoy became a member of the House Starke Honor Gaurd under the care of Eddard Starke, and was paired very closely with Eddard's eldest son in the form of Robb Starke as well as Eddard's nephew Brandon Starke II. Return Home Dagon would escape this captivity due to his cousins help and smuggled himself back to the Iron Islands being welcomed back with relatively open arms but his father barely recegnized that anything had happened. Family Members House Greyjoy.jpg|Dagon Greyjoy - Father|link=House Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Quella Greyjoy - Mother|link=House Greyjoy Balon Greyjoy2.jpg|Balon Greyjoy - Uncle|link=Balon Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Alanys Greyjoy - Aunt|link=House Greyjoy Maron Greyjoy Cover.png|Maron Greyjoy - Cousin|link=Maron Greyjoy Kristanna Greyjoy Cover1.jpg|Kristanna Greyjoy - Cousin|link=Kristanna Greyjoy Euron Greyjoy2.jpg|Euron Greyjoy - Uncle|link=Euron Greyjoy Victarion Greyjoy1.jpg|Victarion Greyjoy - Uncle|link=Victarion Greyjoy Relationships Theon Greyjoy See Also : Theon Greyjoy Category:House Greyjoy Category:People Category:Human Category:Ironborn Category:People of the Iron Islands